Rickie Lambert
Rickie Lee Lambert (born 16 February 1982) is an English international footballer who played as a striker for Liverpool in the 2014-15 season. Liverpool career Following the conclusion of the 2013-14 season, it was reported that Liverpool were keen to add a further striker to their already prolific attacking set up, particularly owing to the disappointing form of current third choice striker Iago Aspas. On 31 May 2014, it was widely reported that Rickie Lambert had undergone a medical at Liverpool ahead of a £4,500,000 move from Southampton. The deal was confirmed on 2 June 2014. The move was variously described as a 'fairytale' for Lambert who was born in Liverpool and was a lifelong Liverpool fan. He was in the club's Academy until the age of 15, but was released and spent much of his subsequent footballing career working up from the lower leagues. Upon signing, Lambert enthused: "I can't believe it. I've loved this club all my life. I left here 17 years ago - and I haven't stopped loving it since. To be back here now having just signed at the age of 32 is hard to describe." Manager Brendan Rodgers was effervescent in his praise of Lambert, describing him as "one of the most accomplished footballers I've seen." On 19 July 2014, it was confirmed that Lambert was to be given the number 9 shirt for the 2014-15 season, as previous wearer, Iago Aspas was set for a loan move to Sevilla. Lambert made his non-competitive debut on 19 July 2014, starting a 2-1 friendly win away to Preston. Lambert made his competitive debut on 17 August 2014, coming on as a second half substitute in Liverpool's opening game of the season at home to Lambert's former club Southampton. With the score tied at 1-1 and Southampton on the front foot, Lambert helped Liverpool regain control of the match and ultimately win 2-1. On 25 August 2014, Lambert came on as a second half substitute in Liverpool's away match against Manchester City. With the Reds 3-0 down, Lambert helped Liverpool reduce their arrears by connecting with a Daniel Sturridge cross. His header was saved at point-blank range by Joe Hart, only for City defender Pablo Zabaleta- under pressure from Lambert- to deflect the ball back over the line. The game finished 3-1 to Man City. Lambert made his first start on 23 September 2014 in Liverpool's League Cup clast at home to Middlesbrough. He was also made captain for the game. He endured a frustrating evening and was replaced by Mario Balotelli with an hour played. Liverpool eventually prevailed 14-13 in a penalty shootout after a 2-2 draw. He made his first Premier League start for the club on 4 October 2014, in Liverpool's home tie with West Brom. Lambert finally broke his goalscoring duck for Liverpool on 23 November 2014- his second Premier League start for the Reds- netting in just the second minute of Liverpool's away tie with Crystal Palace. After collecting Adam Lallana's pass, Lambert took the ball down in the box and prodded past Julian Speroni. Lambert then scored his second goal just three days later, in Liverpool's Champions League tie away to Ludogorets. With the Reds' trailing 1-0, the Ludogorets defence failed to deal with a bouncing ball in the box, and allowed Lambert to get his head on the ball and push it past the keeper. The game finished 2-2. Lambert continued to make an impact on the Liverpool first team, making his third start in three games on 29 November 2014 in the Reds' home tie against Stoke. Although he failed to score again, it was his looping header that rebounded off the bar that enabled Glen Johnson to score the only goal of the game and secure an overdue victory for Liverpool. Lambert's next goal came on 17 January 2015, sealing a 2-0 win for Liverpool away to Aston Villa with a well placed shot into the far corner of the net from the edge of the box. Lambert had entered the action as a substitute for fellow goalscorer Fabio Borini. On deadline day of the winter transfer window, Villa reportedly made a £5,000,000 bid for Lambert, however Lambert chose to reject the opportunity to cut short his Liverpool career. On 2 May 2015, Lambert made his first Premier League start since December, and made his mark by assisting Philippe Coutinho's opening goal in a 2-1 win over QPR. Three weeks later, he assisted Steven Gerrard's last Liverpool goal after coming on as a substitute in a 6-1 defeat at Stoke. With the signings of Danny Ings and Christian Benteke, Lambert's brief time at the club appeared to be at its end, and on 31 July 2015, it was confirmed that the striker had signed for West Brom, for a fee of around £3,000,000. Lambert made 36 appearances for the club, scoring 3 goals. Stats Category:Former Players Category:Forwards